Q and A with the seven, and the Enijhar
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Just read it to find out!
1. Hey guys!

**Hey guys! The seven plus Nico, Claypso, Lester and Magnus and his friends just got together again, and would be happy to do a Q A! Just put your questions in the review section!** **-Annabeth and Magnus Chase**


	2. Question 1

**Question: What was Percy's Reaction when he found out Magnus didn't like blue?**

Percy: ...

Annabeth: He kept calm while he was training Magnus, but you won't believe what happened when he hot home.

Sally: What is going on in here?

Percy: We're just answering questions mom!

Sally: Oh! Sounds fun! What's the question?

Annabeth: Percy's reaction to when Magnus doesnt like blue

Sally: Oh, I remeber this...

Annabeth: Why don't you help answer?

Sally: That's a great idea!

Percy: No it's not!

Sally: Ok. When Percy got home, things got very hectic.

Percy: Yeah! I went smashing everything in the house that wasn't blue! And I kept shouting 'For Blue!!!!!'

Annabeth: gods, yes. I had to hide all my things from you!

Percy: What? When a boy gets mad, he settles it civily

Sally: But _that_ wasn't the end of it. I had to keep him from smashing all the baby stuff

Percy: What? It's not _my_ fault all of it was pink!

Annabeth: I'll just wrap it up by saying, Never. _Ever_. Tell Percy you don't like blue

Percy: YOU DON'T LIKE BLUE ANNABETH?

Annabeth: That's not what I meant!

Percy: FOR BLUE!!!!

Sally: Im gonna go hide the baby things!

Annabeth: Let me hide my books, and our Camp Half-Blood merchendise!


	3. question 2

**Question: Feelins about pecabeth, and how would you feel if they broke up?**

Percy: Uh, I love love love percabeth. If we broke up, let's just say Annabeth isn't gonna make it end well...

Annabeth: I agree with Seaweed brain. If he broke up with me, I would kill him on the spot.

Hazel: I think percabeth's nice. I , those two are _crazy_ for each other. I mean, once you survive tartarus together, you are inseperatable. If they broke up, I'd help Annabeth kill Percy.

Frank: Uh. Percabeth? What does that mean?

Hazel: It's Percy and Annabeth

Frank: oooooooh. ok. I think their fine. Well, not _fine_ fine but, ok. If they broke up...Well...Percy will be dead before I could respond to it.

Leo: Uh...HECK YA! PERCABETH DA BOMB! Also, if they broke up, uh...WHY IS EVERYONE TAKING ANNABETH'S SIDE?!?!?!?! I'D HELP PERCY, AND ANNABETH IS GOING DOOOOOWN!!!

Piper: ...

Leo: What?

Piper: Never mind...anyways, Percabeth is pretty sweet. Ever since Jason broke up with me, well, let's just say if Percabeth broke up, things are going to get deadly.

Nico: It's ok. I mean, it's very unlikely they _will_ break up. I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH WILL!

Jason: Piper will kill me if I take Percy's side. Wait, I'm already dead! So then, percabeth is amazing. Also, is they did break up, I would take Percy's side. TRY TO KILL A GHOST PIPER!


	4. Question 3

**Question: How did Nico react when he met Magnus and Alex?**

Nico: Why

Annabeth: Just answer the dang question!

Nico: Why

Piper: Just do it!

Nike: Shut up

Annabeth: Wait. Why are you here?

Nike: Uhhhhhhhhh

Jason: I have an idea. *takes out wand* SHABLAM!

Victoria: Huh?

Jason: SHABLAM!

Nike: Wha?

Jason: SHABLAM!

Victoria: Uhhhh

Jason: SHABLAM!

Nike: STOPPPP!!!!

Jason: SHA-

Annabeth: Jason stop

Jason: Fineeeeeee

Annabeth: We're getting sidetracked. Nico answer the question

Nico: I-

Percy: MEG JUST SAID SHE DIDN'T LIKE BLUE!

Annabeth: gods of Olympus no...

Piper: PERCY NOOOOOOOO

Percy: FOR BLUE

Piper: EVACUATE THE CAMP

Three Hours Later

Annabeth: Nico...tell us...the answer

Nico: I can't

Annabeth: You _WHAT_

Piper: Uh oh

Percy: Rage alert

Nico: I never met them...

Annabeth: *snaps*

Magnus: Uhhhh

Alex: Why am I here?

Annabeth: Nico, Alex and Magnus. Magnus and Alex, Nico.

Magnus: Hi

Nico: Hi

Annabeth: *snaps* *The two disappear* Now Nico. Answer the question.

Nico: I said hi


	5. Question 4

**Question: Percy, what would you do if there was no such thing as blue food?**

Percy: I would invent blue food

Annabeth: What if you couldn't?

Percy: I would die the end


End file.
